


Lose My Clothes, Lose the Lube

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Series: Geno's Nancy Boy [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Lacy panties, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Red Pants, Solo !PORN!, Voyeurism, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid finds a pair of red lacy panties in place of his normal briefs. What other option does he have but to wear them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose My Clothes, Lose the Lube

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal love for Placebo's "Nancy Boy" brought about this fic. Is it so horrible that I can totally see Sid as a 'Nancy Boy'?
> 
> Also looking for a beta... anybody willing? Even if it's just a quick proof read.

"What the fuck?" Sid growls out as he lifts the very lacy and very red women's panties from his bag. Looking around the room, searching for any evidence of anyone having been in his room, he holds the underwear up completely confused. 

"Sid! Time to go!" Geno calls out, knocking on the door to his room. 

"Yeah. Just a minute!" He yells back shoving the garment back into his bag and goes in search of his own underwear of choice. His eyes widen when he realizes that there are none in his bag. 

"Sid. Come. Bus waiting." Geno calls out, knocking on the door again. Sid looks miserably from the dirty underwear he'd removed before his shower to the lacy red things mocking him from his bag. 

"I'll be there in a minute!" Sid growls, grabbing the red panties yanking off the tag and slipping stiffly into them. They feel strange. They feel weird in all the wrong places, but the slight scratch from the lace is oddly sensual. His hands trail amazed over his hips, skirting the edges around his waist then down to the bottom of his ass, back up and around. He hisses, cock filling as he drags a fingertip over the line of his dick. 

"Fuck." He gasps, hips thrusting already on edge. Fuck he's never been this turned on before. He can feel every shift and movement of the panties. Jesus. He's about to come just from the one touch. 

"Sid?" Geno asks, knocking again. Snapping out of his lust induced haze he grabs his pants, groaning at the feel of the cloth sliding over his aching member. Geno slides his card key in just as Sid finishes zipping up his pants. 

"I'm almost ready." Sid pants out, turning away from the open door willing his erection away. Focus. Ovechkin. Canada. Ovechkin naked. Canada. Ovechkin seeing him naked. Canada seeing him naked. When he's edged himself away from orgasm enough to continue dressing he turns around to see Geno starring at him. 

"Sid? We go." Geno says eyes wide at Sid's flushed face and pupil blown eyes. 

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Sid snaps, panicking slightly when he notices the tag laying in plain view on his bed. "Go!" He yelps tossing his shirt on the bed trying to cover it. 

"Sid you okay? You red. You sick Sid?" Geno asks, advancing on the now panicking Sid. 

"Fine. I'm fine. Just go!" Sid snaps, shoving Geno out of his room, then leaning heavily against the door. For a moment he considers taking the panties back off but his other choices would be sweaty dirty underwear or going without. Taking the lesser of the evils he grabs his shirt buttoning it up hastily, throwing on his socks and shoes and grabbing his jacket. Throwing his dirty clothes into his laundry bag, He detours into the bathroom to grab his kit, throwing it into his duffle. He grabs his bags and the now mocking tag from the bed, shoving it into his pocket he heads out of his room.

When he opens the door he finds Geno starring at him, eyes still wide and now slightly flushed himself. "Let's go." He snaps out, slamming the door closed behind him. 

***

The bus ride is normal for everyone but Sid. All around him the guys are chirping and joking. He sits in silence, jacket laid across his lap. He's lost in the feeling of lace pressed against his dick. He knows by now there has to be a wet spot. He imagines it, the wet material darker than the rest of garment. He's on edge again. No amount of Canadian pride or thoughts of Ovechkin are going to help him at this point. He's so hard it hurts. 

So lost in his thoughts it take him a few minutes to notice that someone's been trying to get his attention. "SID!" Flower yells finally breaking his train wreck of thoughts.

"You okay man? You're kind of sweating and like really red. Your not sick are you?" He asks, edging away slightly. 

"Maybe." Sid murmurs, getting out of his seat and heading for the restroom. He passes Geno on the way, he's starring at Sid again. Face just as flushed as Sid's. He keeps his jacket draped carefully in front of him as he makes his way to the lavatory. 

Sid steps into the restroom and locks the door behind him. Leaning against the door he hangs up his jacket and has to bite off a loud moan as his hand accidently brushes his crotch in the confined space. Double checking the lock he turns to look at himself in the mirror. 

He is sweating. Jesus his face is so red, and his eyes are almost black. A thought crosses his mind and for a moment he almost gives in. In fact he's got his hand on his belt before a soft knock on the door startles him. Making him jerk and thrust against the sink, he moans, almost coming in his pants. 

"Sid okay?" Geno asks quietly. 

"Fine. I just need a minute." Sid chokes out. Giving up resisting. He unbuckles his pants, lowering the zipper slowly while Geno continues to talk to him. 

"Sid not look well." Geno says softly, his tone laced with worry and something else. 

"Yeah. Just." Sid pants out as he runs his fingers over the very large wet spot on the panties. This is so wrong. So very wrong. But he's so caught up in feeling he can't even bring himself to care. 

"Sure Sid?" Geno asks, his voice lowering an octave or two. Sid ruts up against his hand as he palms the line of his dick. It would only take one or two jerks and he would spill all over himself and the sink. 

"Yeah." Sid pants out. Slowly peeling the fabric away from his almost purple cock. He grabs it completing one full jerk before Geno's next comment has him coming all over the sink. 

"Sid need help?" Geno asks, his voice lower than Sid's ever heard it. He can't help the bitten off moan that manages to slip out. 

"No I'm okay Geno." Sid pant's out after a moment when he's done coming his brains out. He gingerly wipes himself off, tucking the fabric back over his sated dick. 

"Okay Sid." Geno says his tone choked. 

Sid quickly cleans up his mess, he realizes two things in quick succession. One Geno must know exactly what Sid had been doing in here, and two if he goes to sit down with the others, the smell alone is going to tell everyone else. Washing his face and hands he rummages through the cabinet hoping to find some sort of air freshener. Nearly crowing in victory when he spots one he sprays himself down. 

Opening the door he sees Geno, even more flushed than before. Geno absently licks his lips, opening and closing his mouth twice before he turns and heads back to his seat. Sid's eyes widen as it registers that Geno was sporting a tent in his pants. He laughs softly and thinks to himself, 'What a day.'


End file.
